An image processing device for identifying an area within an input image is known. Specifically, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image processing device capable of accurately tracking a predetermined body part such as an eye by using images different in resolution. In recent years, image recognition technologies for recognizing an area indicating a part such as a face, an eye, or a nose within an image showing a photographed person or the like by using a technique such as pattern matching are known as a technology for identifying an area within an image.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,660B